Simple Loves
by SerendipityAEY
Summary: Obi-Wan comes home to something beautiful. AU's of my Fallen universe.


_AN: Hello all my wonderful friends! Once again I apologize for my haphazard postings, but I will always be here. I don't remember even when I wrote this but I couldn't help writing something sweet and simple for Obi-Wan and Aala. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

The hour was not late when Ben came in the door, but it felt like he had been gone for years. In truth it had only been two weeks, but the days had stretched on like no others. When he smiled at her, Aala could not help but to throw herself into his arms.

He chuckled, holding her close, pressing his face into her hair.

They were no longer young but it didn't matter, everything always still felt new to her. "I missed you," she murmured, pulling back to look at his face.

Ben pressed his lips to her temple. "And I you, my darling."

"A lot..." she added, grinning up at him.

His smile deepened in reflection of hers. "Oh?" His gaze dropped from her face. She had already put on a nightgown and it was a flimsy one at that. Nothing meant to be provocative, one she'd had forever, but the material was thin and soft, one of the little straps slipping down her shoulder.

"Have I mentioned yet how lovely you look tonight?" He lifted his hand to trace one finger along the low cut of her chemise, his fingertip tickling the uppermost curve of her breast. Dipping down...

Aala smiled and took his hand in her own, stepping backward to the bed. It had been too long.

Obi-Wan paused though, meeting her eyes. His desire was clear but he hesitated. "Shouldn't I...?"

Aala bit her bottom lip. "In a minute," she answered, sitting back on the bed.

Obi-Wan laughed but shed his robe and began to work on his belt and tunic. "One minute, hm?"

"Can you stretch it out that long this time?"

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes, but the corner of his mouth lifted at her teasing. "Very funny, dear. But I'd be happy to remind you just how _long _I can stretch it out..."

Aala grinned and couldn't help but revel in the flutter of her belly as he slid into the bed next to her. All his clothes were gone except his shorts and her gaze lingered on his broad shoulders and bare chest. "That sounds promising..." Her voice came out far more breathy than she had meant it to but now he was pulling her into his arms, pressing her body to his and every other thought but him was fading from her mind.

"Prepare to be amazed," he teased, his voice going haughty and overly dramatic.

Aala smiled, more than happy to have him safe in her arms, where he belonged. He cut her off short though, pressing his mouth to hers, letting the kiss turn deep as she opened for him.

Instantaneously they were lost in each other. He stroked his tongue against hers and she followed him back, battling sweetly until she had to breathe. Obi-Wan shifted smoothly when she pulled away, dropping kisses along her jaw then nuzzling at her throat.

Aala felt her heart speed, arousal starting a slow burn within her body and she tried to pull him closer, his legs tangling with hers pushing her chemise up to her waist. If only they could have just this, forever...

His strong hand slid up her side to cup her breast fully in his palm through the thin material and he bent forward...when a shout from the other room brought everything to an abrupt halt.

Neither moved but stilled, as though if they didn't move perhaps they could pretend nothing had happened. But the shout came again. Obi-Wan sighed.

"Yes darling?" he called back, turning his head and raising his voice to be heard through their bedroom door.

"Daddy!"

"What do you need?" he asked, not moving from Aala's embrace.

"Daddy!"

He sighed again and shifted to meet her gaze apologetically.

Aala could not help but smile fondly, lifting her hand to push the hair back from his forehead.

"Is she having nightmares again?" he asked worriedly.

Aala shook her head. "No. She can sense your home."

He gave Aala a quick kiss and stood, pulling his undershirt back over his head. "Be right back."

"Daddy!"

"I'm coming, my darling. What is it?"

Aala listened as Obi-Wan moved down the hall to the twins' bedroom.

"There's a bug!" Little Leia cried out as he entered the room.

"Can you tell her to be quiet?" came another voice. "I need to get my sleep!" Luke chimed in.

Aala couldn't help but giggle as she heard Obi-Wan sigh again. "Leia, that is not a bug. It's a crumb. Did you eat your snack in bed again today?"

"She did! I saw her."

"Go back to sleep, Luke," Obi-Wan told the five year old boy, his voice soft but firm.

"I'm trying!"

"I don't like bugs."

"It's not a bug. Here."

Aala could hear Obi-Wan moving around their room then the rustling of blankets as he re-tucked them both into bed. "Goodnight. We'll spend the day together tomorrow so get your rest. I love you both."

He returned a moment later and climbed back into bed. Aala smiled.

Obi-Wan spoke after a moment. "I hope everything was alright while I was gone."

"Yes," Aala assured him. "They can be a handful, of course, but would you expect anything less of Anakin and Padme's children?"

Obi-Wan chuckled, and the sound made her heart swell - that they could speak of them now - if rarely - without the overwhelming grief of what had happened.

Aala snuggled up close to him, slipping her hand beneath his shirt. The heat of the moment had ebbed but they had all night to let it simmer and rise again. "Do you ever question...our decision?" she asked him.

Obi-Wan placed his hand over hers. "I suppose I consider it from time to time. But I always come to the conclusion that this is for the best. As long as we can stay hidden from the Emperor, I think it's important we're together. You? Regrets?"

"Never." Aala lifted herself on her elbow to look at him. "They're my family. I would do anything for them and I have to selfishly admit I didn't want to give them up."

Obi-Wan pulled her close, tucking her head against his shoulder and threading his fingers through her long hair.

"I do wish they had survived," Aala said as he rubbed her bare arm. "And sometimes when Luke and Leia are arguing I really think it should be them here instead."

Obi-Wan chuckled. "Indeed. But their passing will not be in vain."

Aala hoped not. It was true Anakin had managed to weaken the emperor when he turned back, even after the damage he had done, and the work Padme had accomplished in laying the groundwork for rebellion was invaluable...and of course their beautiful children that Obi-Wan and Aala had decided to raise as their own, posing as their adoptive parents on this backwater planet.

Aala hoped it would all be enough. But for now she had Obi-Wan in her arms and that was more than she could have ever wished for.

In an attempt to avoid more awkward interruptions and wait until it was safe, they simply held each other for a long time, resisting sleep. Aala grew tired, and she knew he must be as well but she didn't care. She missed him desperately and wanted him badly, and she knew he felt the same. After awhile, she slid her hand over his bare chest at the same time he shifted, slipping his firm thigh in between her legs and she felt that little flare of heat ignite inside her once more.

* * *

_AN: Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think! Do you want to see more?_


End file.
